


Pillow talk

by rilina



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Prompt Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-15
Updated: 2008-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilina/pseuds/rilina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing is caring, Sokka-style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etothey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/gifts).



> For etothey's prompt: "Avatar, Sokka and Suki, pranks."

"And then I said, 'Zuko, old buddy, you got to come see this." And you know that me and the Fire Lord, we're like this, so he totally believes me and follows me down the hallway. And that's where I'd gotten Toph to rig up a booby trap--she's good at this thing, cause she can feel you coming in the floor--and Zuko gets around the corner, and there's a big boom, and--"

"Sokka?"

"Yes, my goddess?"

"Go to sleep."


End file.
